Lust
by Aeris5
Summary: I'M BAAAAAACCCKKK!!! SLASH! U HAVE BEEN WARNED! This is the first installment in my seven deadly sins series...please review!!chapt4 up!
1. Intruder

READ: Thanx for reviewing, this is the first instalment in the seven deadly sins fics… The most popular and well-known sin…. Lust

I don't own any of the characters used to bring my story to life………

LUST

CHAPT1

Legolas watched intently as Haldir slept innocently curled up beside him. Smiling, he turned over and closed his eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep

The next morning, Legolas was awoken by a soft, gently kiss on his cheek. Turning, he stared up at Haldir sitting up, smiling at him.

'You look so content when you are sleeping, Legolas. I felt it was a shame to wake you, but we are to leave 'Lorien soon'

Legolas smiled and sat up, yawning as he stretched his arms above his head, and Haldir took this opportunity to tickle Legolas underneath his arms. Shrieking, Legolas leapt out of the bed and hastily pulled on his pants, which were strewn across the floor. He turned to Haldir, placing his hands on his hips and glared at him.

'Come on, Lazy…I'm hungry, and I don't know my way very well around 'Lorien…'

Haldir jumped out and pulled on his pants, and walked slowly over to Legolas, wrapping his arms around his stomach and placing a kiss on Legolas's mouth, which sent tingles down his spine. Haldir let go and took Legolas's hand, before the two of them cheerily walked out of the talon.

***************************************************************************************************

The two ate and left with a quick goodbye to Lady Galadriel. After travelling for many hours, they stopped to rest in a small area encircled with trees. The two made a campfire, and Haldir had left Legolas to cook while he gathered more firewood, for they planned to stay for the night, when an arrow narrowly missed Legolas's head and flew into a tree. Yelling, Legolas jumped up and grabbed his own bow and arrow, aiming at the spot where the arrow had come from.

'Step forth, and show you're face, or are you a coward?'

A hooded figure came foreword and stepped into the circle, his hood covered his face, yet Legolas could tell immediately it was a man, and watched in silence as the man dropped his bow.

'I am sorry, but you were in our camp and I thought you were an intruder…Forgive me'

The man's husky voice sent a strange feeling through Legolas, which made him lower his bow.

'This camp is empty. There was no one here to tell me that I am not welcome. I have as much right to stay here as you'

'I don't think you understand. This is my men's place to stay, we merely went hunting for some food, and didn't think anyone knew about this place so we didn't leave anyone to guard it.'

'Well, I am sorry, but I am staying here tonight and you shall have to go somewhere else'

'You dare to challenge twenty-five warriors trained in the city Gondor? You may be elfish, but even I doubt one elf could stand up to that many'

Legolas turned to see the warriors slowly walking into the circle, enclosing him. He took a step back and raised his bow again.

'Correction, First of all, I have killed twice that many with my bare hands. And another thing…' Legolas let out two sharp whistles followed by one low one.

'I'm not alone' 

Haldir stepped into the circle, clutching two elvish daggers he always kept by his side and rushed up to Legolas.

'I hear you're call for help…who are they?'

Legolas glared at the hooded figure and watched him slowly draw out a long, gleaming sword from his side.

'Men'

REVIEW… OR I SHALL CAST THE SEVEN SINS UPON THEE!!!!

Please?


	2. glance

A/n: thanx for reviews!!! NEW CHAPT, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPT!!!!

READ THE FOLLOWING: I know Legolas is a lil ooc, but I've decided he's much younger in this fic that in the actual lotr books

Chapt2: Timing

The stranger clutched his sword, as the warriors drew in closer to the two elves. Haldir turned, now back-to-back with Legolas.

A small dagger went flying at Legolas's chest, which he deflected with his bow, before hastily loading it and shooting at the direction the dagger had come from. Satisfied when he heard a yell, he swept his eyes over the group, daring someone to make a move. Another stepped foreword, his sword raised as Legolas shot, which he deflected easily and charged at him. Legolas swept out of his way, before sending another of his arrows that way. The battle had begun, and the warriors rushed at Legolas and Haldir. They moved apart and Legolas spotted the leader watching quietly.

He leapt and rushed over to the leader, before he pulled out his daggers and stared at him, smiling. The leader nodded, before thrusting his sword at Legolas, which Legolas deflected before charging at him. Haldir's eyes darted to Legolas from the warrior he was fighting and back again; he sighed before killing this warrior and turning to stop another who had crept up on him.

Legolas was surprised this guy was such a strong fighter. He had already given Legolas several wounds to his face as well as his arms. Legolas flung one of his daggers at the stranger, and was surprised when he saw it sink into the stranger's arm that was holding his sword. He yelled and dropped the sword in fright, before clutching his arm. Realising he was unarmed, he reached for his sword but Legolas got there quicker and stepped on it, before reaching down, picking it up and using it to fling down the hood of the strangers cloak.

Legolas's eyes widened as he met a pair of stormy blue eyes. Brown hair clung to the mans' perspiring forehead, as he squinted his eyes in pain from the dagger still jammed into his arm.

'Legolas!'

Legolas turned to see Haldir battling the last three uninjured warriors. He turned to the leader and shook his head, before turning and helping Haldir with the remaining solders.

The leader stood up, and limped off into the overgrowth heading toward his destination without his army.

'Hopefully Elrond will know of these elves…'

He turned to watch the young elf that had fought him and smiled, but quickly dropped it as the elf looked around for him. He swept away, unnoticed in the direction of Rivendell

REVIEW, AND I NO IT SAYS LEGOLAS MET HIS EYES, AND HE WAS SQUINTING IN PAIN, BUT HE SQUINTED IN PAIN AFTER HE GLARED AT LEGOLAS!!!

REVIEW!!!! IM SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO UPDATE!!!!!

REVIEW!

CLICK UNDER ME!!!!!!!!


	3. Short and sweet

A/N Thanks for reviews, need em…. please???

VERY IMPORTANT!!!! READ THE FOLLLOWING!!!

I know Legolas is acting out of character, but this is when he is a younger and cheekier elf…not when he's all wise and noble…he's a teenage elf!!!

Aragorn walked quietly, silently brooding over his lost solders. Although he was sad to see them go, what bothered him most was that strange elf and the look on his face. He seemed quite familiar. He struggled to forget about him and quickened his pace, for he was near Rivendell…

***********************************************************************

Haldir smiled as he gently pressed the wet cloth to Legolas's cheek. He pretended not to notice the wince that escaped Legolas's lips.

'You are a great fighter, Legolas'

Legolas smiled and opened his eyes.

'Yet, if I had been alone, I would have lost…'

Haldir removed the cloth and gently kissed Legolas's lips.

'Always the modest one'

 Legolas grinned as Haldir dipped the cloth into the small Lough they had found; he reapplied it to Legolas's wounds.

'What about you, Haldir? Are you all right? You make me feel guilty, to have you nursing on me when you could be in pain.'

Haldir grinned.

'Aye, I am fine, Legolas. His followers were not all that strong, tis the leader you should be aware of'

'I feel better and rested, may we keep going to Rivendell?'

Although Haldir could tell his lover was blatantly lying, Legolas was quite stubborn and he knew that Legolas would keep going even if Haldir refused.

'If you're up for it…'

Legolas stood up and reached for Haldir's hand.

'Come on, we have a meeting to attend!'

Sorry for the shortness…but I always have to write a chapter in one go, and since I'm tired and REALLY need to go to the toilet…I jus wanna leave it at that…but I'll put up another soon as possible

REVIEW!!!


	4. don't fuck with me

Thanx reviewers…. but please, I would appreciate s'more reviews now!!

'So, Lord Elrond, please forgive me for being late…'

Elrond raised his hand and waved it, as if he was waving away Aragorn's words.

'Nonsense Aragorn, you have a plausible excuse, and please, I believe you and I are good friends… and to good friends, I am just Elrond'

Aragorn smiled.

'Now, Aragorn I called you here to ask for you're aid…'

At that moment, two elves came bursting in the door, out of breath. Elrond laughed and stood up, walking over to embrace the elves who were talking at the same time.

'Sssh… Legolas, Haldir'

Legolas, who had wondered what was familiar about the hooded stranger, snarled and pulled out his elvish dagger. Aragorn reached for Anduril.

'Tis you!' They cried in unison.

'LEGOLAS!!! ARAGORN, STOP THIS NOW!!!'

The both looked over to Elrond, ashamed.

'I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, OR WHY YOU HAVE DRAWN YOU'RE WEAPONS, BUT PUT THE AWAY RIGHT.NOW.'

'Tis the elves I was telling you about, Elrond…they killed my men, and over some camping ground'

'Hey! You're men were closing in on me, I was defending myself!'

Aragorn raised his eyebrows in amusement as the second elf slid his arm around Legolas's waist.

'Look, twas a misunderstanding…however, Legolas… I do understand where you are coming from, for if I were surrounded by twenty-five armed men, I too would have panicked…Aragorn, I understand you're side too. But for now you must let it pass. I need the three of you, for an important mission.'

Haldir glared at Aragorn before glancing at Elrond. 'What mission?'

'I wish you three to journey beyond the misty mountains…where it is believed an elvish village there is being targeted as a bloodbath. I pick you three see you getting this sorted…I shall provide you with more tonight…but for now, I think you should retire to you're rooms and get ready for the banquet to be held in you're honour'

They bowed, and walked out, Aragorn and Legolas giving each other evil looks the entire time.


	5. The dance

'Legolas…are you ready yet?'

Haldir tapped his foot impatiently as he watched Legolas brush his hair, sitting at the dressing table.

'Almost…there'

He stood up, satisfied with his hair and turned to Haldir, smiling.

'How do I look?'

He was wearing a light silver tunic that reached his thighs. His pants were dark navy and on his feet were soft brown shoes.

'Wait…there's something missing…'

Haldir reached for the circlet of fresh flowers on the table and perched it on Legolas's head. He stepped back and pretended to scrutinize every little detail about Legolas, causing Legolas to squirm.

'Perfect…. now come on, we can't keep Elrond waiting!!'

Haldir reached for Legolas's hand and pulled him toward the door.

*************************************THE BANQUET! ************************************************

'Welcome, Everyone'

Elrond had stood up and everyone had fallen silent, their eyes on him.

'I would like to introduce my guests of honour…. Legolas of Mirkwood, Haldir of 'Lorien and Aragorn of Gondor'

Everyone clapped politely as the three stood up and bowed their heads graciously. They were seated at one long table, Legolas and Haldir on one side of Elrond and Aragorn on the other. The food portion of the feast had been uneventful, and Elrond prayed the rest of the evening would go well too.

'Now, if everyone would like to pick someone for the first dance…'

Legolas grabbed Haldir's hand and led him out onto the floor. He was surprised to see Aragorn politely ask Elrond's daughter Arwen. And even more surprised she accepted. He wrapped his arms around Haldir's neck and pressed his cheek to Haldir's chest. Although Legolas was tall, as were most elves, Haldir was still bigger than him.

'May we cut in?' 

Legolas turned to see Elladan and Elohir grinning. Laughing as a fast, upbeat song was beginning to play, he grabbed Elohir's hand and swung him around the dance floor. The two were so energetic the bumped into quite a few other dancing couples, but the just apologised and headed in the other direction. Then, when he bumped into Aragorn and Arwen, he wasn't prepared for Aragorn.

'I thought Elves were supposed to be light and graceful, Legolas…then again, there is a bad egg in every bunch'

Legolas let go of Elohir and shoved Aragorn…hard. Arwen shrieked and ran to find her father.

'Shut up, you have no right to judge me…. ranger'

Haldir looked across the dance floor when he heard Arwen and spotted Legolas and Aragorn shouting and pushing each other.

'Come on, Elladan'

'I'm not letting a queer elf…'

That was as far as he got, Legolas flung a punch at his face, and his nose began spurting blood. Aragorn immediatly hit back, and by the time Elrond was found and had hurried to the dance floor, the two were rolling around on the floor.

'THAT IS ENOUGH, LEGOLAS…ARAGORN!!!!! STOP!!!'

They ignored him, but Haldir reached down and grabbed Legolas by the collar of his tunic and pulled him up.

'Legolas, what got into you?'

Aragorn stood up and glared angrily at Legolas.

'He started it'

'ENOUGH!!!! MY OFFICE NOW!!!!!'

Aragorn bent down and picked up the crushed circlet.

'Want you're pretty hair band back?

Legolas tried to break free of Haldir's grip but he was too strong. He spat in Aragorn's face and walked out with Haldir and Elrond leaving the banquet hall staring at them in wonder.

Please review…. Don't worry, they will get sinning soon…. and I realised something…Homosexuality is a sin, isn't it??? Lol, well, it doesn't matter…

REVIEW!


	6. the alliance

I don't own any characters

'I'm disgusted and disappointed Aragorn, Legolas'

They both bowed their heads, turning red. Elrond turned to Haldir, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

'I'm sorry Haldir, but I'm not going to be sending you on this mission, I apologise for making you travel all the way out here'

Haldir opened his mouth in protest, but Elrond held up his hand.

'These two MUST learn to get along…for their people. You won't be able to change my mind Haldir, I suggest you go pack'

Haldir flew out of the room, shaking his head. Elrond walked behind his desk, and banged his fists on the table so hard that several small portraits rattled and Legolas and Aragorn jumped.

'IF YOU jeopardise THIS MISSION BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER, I WILL SEE TO IT IT'LL BE YOUR LAST FOR A LONG TIME!!!!!!! NOW, DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER??

Legolas and Aragorn nodded numbly.

'NOW GET OUT AND GET SOME SLEEP. YOU WILL LEAVE IN THE MORNING'

Legolas and Aragorn jumped from their chairs as if they were on fire and tore out of the room, absolutely terrified. Elrond sat down and sighed, pressing his fingers to his throbbing temples.

'I hope I'm right'

*************Later, in Haldir and Legolas's room*******************

'I can't believe he did that'

Haldir stopped packing and watched Legolas pacing the room in amusement.

'He'll try to provoke me…I know…'

'Don't let him, Legolas'

Legolas stopped at looked over at Haldir; he walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around him.

'What will I do without you there?' He whispered softly into Haldir's ear.

'What am I going to do, sitting in my talon in 'Lorien, praying you two won't be at each other's throats' he said jokingly.

A knock on the door interrupted them and they turned, telling whomever it was to enter. A servant stepped in and informed Haldir a carriage was waiting.

'I shall go on my horses back, I don't like carriages.'

'Very well, I shall go get your horse saddled up…'

'No need. I prefer to ride bareback. I shall be down in a minute'

The servant scurried out, and Haldir turned back to Legolas, pressing his lips down gently on his.

'Goodbye, my love. Please don't get wound up by him.'

'Of course not'

Haldir hesitantly let go of Legolas, threw the remainder of his clothes into his bag and left.

***************************The next morning, in Elrond's courtyard****************************

'Ah, I see you two are ready then'

Legolas and Aragorn both walked out, holding their packs.

'Yes' they answered in unison.

'Good. The village is quite small, and the people are usually friendly, but are of course, quite hostile since the murders began. Be careful and wary on your way, and during you stay in the village. Here are two maps, and I wish you two to send a messenger from Trugath, a small town in the vicinity. Are we clear?'

'Yes' 

'Good, now I would provide horses, but I feel they wouldn't be able to cross the misty mountains, for tis rumoured the goblins have been on the increase. Now, please get this sorted, and DON'T let your personal feelings get in the way of this mission.'                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

They nodded, and walked quietly out of the courtyard.

_For two days, they travelled in silence, stopping only to rest briefly and to eat. On the third day Aragorn decided to break the silence._

'You're afraid to talk'

'Nay, I just have naught to say to you'

No, you're afraid to talk in case I contradict you'

Legolas was silent, and stared straight ahead. They were travelling through a forest, thick and green with tress gnarled and bent around and over them.

'I would have been better off travelling alone, I would have gotten more words out of the birds that fly above me' Aragorn murmured to himself, but of course Legolas's elvish hearing caught him out.

'This mission isn't about whether you have a companion or not'

'True, but I prefer to travel whilst jesting and talking rather than a stern silence, as if I was a child being scolded for doing something troublesome'

'You said it, Not I'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

Legolas stopped and looked at Aragorn.

'You think I'm going to let slip the remarks you made at the festivities? Queer elf, I believe, and also I believe you remarked on my gracefulness… or lack of, as you put it'

Aragorn peered into Legolas's eyes, making him uncomfortable.

'I got to you didn't I?'

Legolas shook his head vehemently. 

'Legolas, you annoy me, first you and your…partner kill twenty five of my men, who were not only the best warriors Gondor had to offer, but many were my close friends, all over a petty squabble about camping ground. Then you shove into Lady Arwen and me whilst we were dancing and enjoying ourselves…'

Legolas cut him off. 'Twas an accident, Elohir and me were having fun. Believe me, the last thing I wanted was to start YOU off'

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, before walking over to a boulder and leaning against it casually.

'So you're scared of me?'

'NO!! Why do you assume that, just because I avoid you means I am afraid of you?'

'Because it usually does… you seem afraid to show yourself to other people. I watched you that night at the ball, you were so happy and upbeat, but around those you don't know you are hostile.'

'So you welcome every stranger you come across with open arms? Quite a stupid thing to do, that makes it twice as easy to be caught off guard'

'No, but I don't think there would be a reason for me to be wary of the prince of Mirkwood…or is there?

Legolas sat down on a small boulder across the path from Aragorn and played with a strand of his hair that was constantly swinging in front of his eyes.

'I remember going with my father to visit Gondor, when I was a child… you and I got into trouble, for you were so excited…'

'… To have an elvish friend' Aragorn finished smiling. 'I wanted to show you my hiding places, but we were late…'

'…. They sent guards out to find us; they finally did in the caves…'

'… Playing trolls'

Both were silent for a while, before Aragorn leapt off the boulder. 'We must go, come on'

Aragorn began to run lightly and as Legolas hopped off the boulder, a terrible feeling washed over him.

'ARAGORN, WAIT!!!'

Legolas sprinted over to Aragorn and grabbed him. Aragorn spun around, just as the ground below the two crumbled, throwing them down into darkness.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! And I promise they'll get a-sinnin' soon


End file.
